1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission control apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been widely known a transmission which has an input shaft for receiving power from an engine of a vehicle, an output shaft for outputting power to drive wheels of the vehicle, and one or more sleeves provided on at least one of the input shaft and the output shaft such that each sleeve cannot rotate and can move in the axial direction in relation to the shaft (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In this transmission, each sleeve selectively achieves an “established state” or an “un-established state” in accordance with the axial position thereof (sleeve position). The “established state” refers to a state in which the sleeve couples with a corresponding free rotating gear rotatably provided on the shaft on which the sleeve is provided, so as to non-rotatably fix the free rotating gear to the shaft, to thereby establish a corresponding gear stage. The “un-established state” refers to a state in which the sleeve does not couple with the corresponding free rotating gear and allows the free rotating gear to rotate in relation to the shaft, so that the corresponding gear stage is not established.